


Non ci credere poi tanto allo zodiaco

by YellowAndBlue



Series: Writober2020 - Sammy perde il pelo ma non il vizio [23]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Astrology, Post-Canon, Wordcount: Over 1.000
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowAndBlue/pseuds/YellowAndBlue
Summary: Promt: day 23 - VergineFandom: The Old GuardIl titolo è preso dalla canzone dei Pinguini Tattici Nucleari "Irene". È forse la cosa più becera che mi sia mai uscita e ve la beccate voi miei cari.Dal testo:"-Mettiamo le condizioni della sfida. - Disse Andy, le mani sul tavolo.-Hai ha disposizione un solo tentativo di risposta, e dovrai indovinarli tutti e tre. Tutto chiaro? - Nile e i due uomini annuirono con la testa ed Andy sorrise felina. Si sedette a tavola, recuperando un bicchiere e una bottiglia di vino.-Iniziamo a giocare. - Mormorò la donna, versandosi il vino nel bicchiere."
Relationships: Andromache of Scythia & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova & Nile Freeman
Series: Writober2020 - Sammy perde il pelo ma non il vizio [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947730
Kudos: 2





	Non ci credere poi tanto allo zodiaco

Quel giorno era il turno di Nile di fare la spesa. Erano in una delle case sicure di Andy, appena fuori Londra. Erano lì da un paio di settimane, dopo la fuga alla sede della Merrick. Andy ancora si stava riprendendo dalle ferite della sua nuova immortalità, oltre quelle provocate dal tradimento di Booker. Ci stavano facendo tutti i conti, chi più e chi meno e l'atmosfera in casa nei primi giorni era davvero pesante. Mentre ripassava nella mente quello che doveva comprare per il kit di pronto soccorso di Andy, passò davanti ad una piccola edicola e la sua attenzione venne catturata da una rivista di astrologia.   
Quella copertina blu e dorata l'attirò talmente tanto che alla fine la comprò.  
Dopotutto era da tempo che non leggeva il suo oroscopo.  
***  
-Finalmente! Ci hai messo tantissimo, ci stavamo preoccupando. - Disse Joe, accogliendola all'ingresso e prendendo le buste della spesa.  
Andy era seduta sul divano, mentre giocava a Solitario. Nicky era già in cucina a tagliare le poche verdure che erano rimaste in dispensa.   
-Ti ho comprato i rifornimenti. - Disse Nile a Andy portandole la spesa della farmacia e andando ad aiutare in cucina.  
Mentre metteva a posto le varie cibarie comprate nel frigo, la ragazza vide la donna appoggiarsi allo stupide della porta, una rivista colorata tra le mani.  
-E questo? - Chiese, sventolando la rivista.  
Nile rise mentre ripose le ultime cose in frigo.  
-Una lettura leggera... Volevo leggere il mio oroscopo. - Disse lei, prendendo la rivista e cominciando a sfogliarla.  
-Ti ricordi quando l'astrologia era una scienza esatta, Nicky? -  
-Perfettamente Joe. Gli oroscopi di Galileo erano i più esatti. - Rispose Nicky, continuando a dare le spalle al gruppo per preparare il pranzo.  
-Ah quindi l'oroscopo è così vecchio? - Chiese curiosa Nile, scatenando una risata in Andy.  
-Quasi quanto me. - Disse la donna, incrociando le braccia.  
Un attimo di silenzio nacque tra i presenti, subito interrotto da Nile.  
-Quindi conoscete i vostri segni zodiacali... - I tre la guardarono confusa, prima di risponderle.  
-Certo che lo sappiamo! - Disse Joe, addentando una carota.  
Gli occhi di Nile brillarono.  
-Allora mentre voi due preparate il pranzo io vi leggo i vostri oroscopi. Allora... - Cominciò, trovando subito la pagina che stava cercando dopo pochi tentativi. - Che segno siete? -  
-Perché non lo indovini? - La domanda di Andy suonò come un guanto di sfida che Nile, sorridendo, era pronta ad accettare. -Facciamo una scommessa... 20 sterline se indovini tutti i nostri segni - Disse Andy, tirando fuori i soldi dalla tasca e poggiandoli sul tavolo.  
-Io alzerei la posta boss... almeno 50 - Disse Nicky, saltando le verdure in padella con un movimento fluido del polso.  
-Ci sto. - Disse Nile, sbattendo sul tavolo le sue 50 sterline.  
-Joe amore prendimi i soldi dai pantaloni. - Mormorò Nicky. Joe scosse la testa sorridendo ma fece come richiesto e sul tavolo andarono anche le quote dei due uomini, oltre alle altre 30 sterline di Andy.  
-Mettiamo le condizioni della sfida. - Disse Andy, le mani sul tavolo.  
-Hai a disposizione un solo tentativo di risposta, e dovrai indovinarli tutti e tre. Tutto chiaro? - Nile e i due uomini annuirono con la testa ed Andy sorrise felina. Si sedette a tavola, recuperando un bicchiere e una bottiglia di vino.  
-Iniziamo a giocare. - Mormorò la donna, versandosi il vino nel bicchiere.  
Nile li osservò bene, ricordando ogni particolare della loro personalità che aveva trovato in quella loro convivenza.  
-Inizio da Joe. - Annunciò la ragazza, ritenendolo il più facile da indovinare.  
Ci pensò un paio di secondi poi disse risoluta.  
-Acquario! - Joe la guardava con un espressione indecifrabile, poi sorrise e annuì.  
Era stato facile.  
Nile esultò come se avesse vinto il superbowl.   
-Ne mancano ancora due ragazzina. Non cantar vittoria. - La voce di Andy la riportò alla realtà.  
Era il turno di Nicky.  
Era difficile capire molto di Nicky, era un tipo riservato nelle sue emozioni e di certo era l'ago della bilancia in quel gruppo.  
-Potresti essere bilancia... ma non so perchè mi sembra la pista sbagliata. - Disse Nile, la mano destra al viso per la concentrazione.   
-Potresti anche essere un Vergine... -  
-Non più. - Furono le parole di Joe, che gli meritarono una spintarella con la spalla da parte di Nicky e uno sguardo di rimprovero.  
-Preferiscono non ricordare il come vi ho sorpresi al nostro primo incontro... - Disse Andy, continuando a bere.  
Nile nel mentre parlava tra sé, ragionando sulla possibile risposta da dare. Dopo quelli che furono minuti di attesa, Nile finalmente era arrivata ad una conclusione.  
-io direi... cancro o sagittario. -  
-Devi scegliere. - Le ricordò la donna.  
-Okay okay allora scelgo... cancro. - Disse, non molto sicura della scelta fatta.  
Nicky si girò verso di loro e guardò le due donne negli occhi.  
-Esatto. - Disse solo, scatenando altre esultanze nella ragazza.  
-Questa ragazzina è brava Boss. - Mormorò Joe, sorridendo divertito all'espressione vittoriosa che aveva già la ragazza.  
-Manco ancora io... vediamo se indovini. - Disse, continuando a sorseggiare il suo bicchiere di vino.  
Nile si sedette anche lei al tavolo, ila piccola pila di banconote che la divideva dall'altra donna.  
Cominciò a ragionare su tutti i vari segni, esaminando quello che sapeva e la personalità di Andy.  
La scelta finale cadde su scorpione, vergine e Leone.   
Doveva sceglierne uno e quella scelta avrebbe segnato la fine del gioco, in bene e in male.  
Altri attimi di silenzio, dove si sentiva solo il rumore delle pentole sul fuoco.  
-Io ci riprovo... Vergine. - Disse e in risposta ricevette il lamento di Andy e le risate di Joe.  
-Ho indovinato? Ho indovinato! - Urlò Nile, raccogliendo in fretta i soldi vinti della scommessa.  
Nicky disse qualcosa sottovoce in italiano. Nile ebbe il sospetto che fosse una parolaccia.  
-Non so dire se sei stava brava o solo fortunata, ma ecco a te il tuo premio. - Disse Joe, dandole anche la sua quota della scommessa.  
Nile balzò sul posto vittoriosa, usando le banconote come un ventaglio. Dopo quello strano balletto si riservate, prese la rivista e cominciò a leggere l'oroscopo del proprio segno.  
-Scorpione. Quest'oggi avrete delle entrate economiche. Non abbiate paura di una Vergine e credete nelle vostre abilità. -


End file.
